Her smile Her voice Her everything
by NowForSometinEntirelyDifferent
Summary: In the hot days and cool nights, all McCree can think about is her. All he truly wants is her. But how do you get the girl when there are 21 other people getting in the way. I don't own a damn thing except for the story.
1. How to start

**Hello, It's me again. I just started playing OverWatch and I love it. So naturally I'm taking my two favorite characters and making a fan based story about them. So strap in because we are going in hard!**

The moon lit my small apartment. After OverWatch was dispanded I had to take home some were. Let me tell you about me though.

Name 's Jesse McCree, but most just call me McCree. After getting busted by a Sting Operation, I was given a choice to join a covert ops division. I went with that, instead of jail. Now I'm a paid gunslinger but no amount of money will make me do anything I don't believe is right.

That landed me here, illigally fighing with my old friends all around the world. As associates are switched between teams I have been left in my division. This paid off though.

During all the action, I met a young woman. Lena Oxton, or Tracer. She was buitiful. We were in the same division for about two years but then she was transfered about a month ago. I haven't seen her sence.

We were friends, I wish it were more though. Well they say dreams die hard.

The moon was gone now but the sun was coming up. I stepped out of my room and saw some other, friends if you will.

"Hey! JunkRat. Fine mornin' idnit." I hollered from my door. Rat looked me up and down, noting my tipical wear had not changed.

"HI!" He said with the tipical crazyness "I was just going to the shower room, you GOing." I simply said no and offered a good day off, and proceeded out of the building.

I saw Torbjorn and Reinhardt having a good laugh about something as they enterd the battle ground spawn point. "Good to see someone having a good day."

When I waked in, the door shut and locked behind me. I looked through the room and say my team for the day. RoadHog was sitting by the battle field entrence, Torbjorn and Reinhardt were telling Mei the joke in the corner and Reaper was inspecting his guns in the middle of the room.

"Mornin everybody. Nice day, huh?" I said with a smile on my face. The three jokesters in the corner just laughed and RoadHog grunted a 'hello'. Reaper sneered, not out of the ordinary.

So here's what I knew. The joke was about me, Road is in a good mood, Reaper's an ass. Good, normal day.

"McCree?" Mei said timidly. "Have you seen the attacking team's line up?" "No, I havn't, Why?" When I looked at the list, I say Widowmaker, , Soldier: 76, Pharah, Zenyatta and Tracer.

I couldn't take my eye away from the name. "Average team set up." I tryed to hide my nervousness but my voice was to shacky to fool anyone.

"It's alright," Reaper muttered. "I'll put one between thoughs brown eyes for you." I looked to him with a snear printed on my face. They all new I liked her, well exept for her.

The room went quiet. It was only broken when Athena spoke. "The match starts in three, two, one!"

The door opened and I, literally, rolled out. I looked to my peace keeper and counted the bullets, giving each a name. Under my breath I said "Widow, D, 76, Pharah, Zen..." I froze. "This last one I'll put in Pharah's dead corps, for good messure."

It was a payload deffence mission, so I dicided I would charge my arm's power cell so my dead eye would be ready in the morning.

The gates were open and four of the six heros were out. The mech was in sight and 76 close behind. There WidowMaker hadn't seen me yet and Pharah was looking at the sentry.

I through up my arm in front of my face and said "It's High Noon" My dead eye was active.

All of there heads were marked in a matter of seconds, I didn't see tracer yet. I pulled and killed all of them with easy.

Zenyatta stepped out and I stayed myself. "I have play of the game so I might aswell lock it down." but before I could pull the trigger a English accent through me off. "What ya looking at, luv?"

I whipped around to see Tracer staring at me. "You scared the hell out of me, darling." I relaxed untill I rememberd that she was attacking. I pointed the old revolver at her face.

"What's all this then? Don't you want to give me a hug, tell me a joke. Say hello at least." That smile was burning into me. I opened my mouth but was cut from speach by a metal ball to the back of the head.

By the time I looked at Zen the WidowMaker had her sights on me and struck my sholder. I was on the ground in a pool of blood. Tracer was over me and she looked sad. "That must hurt, well reaspawn has what you need. Hope to see you again soon." the sad look never faded.

"No, Wait.." was all before I felt those daggers in my skin. Nothing much happened after exept for the push of a life time.

I was sitting in a crows nest ready for a unexpecting hero to come along. The I heard a giggle, the same giggle that kept me up at night. I was put into a trance. All I could think about was her, how she was perfect.

Suddenly a sharp pain in my robotic arm. "DAMN!" I looked over to see a beat to hell tracer running away from a hammer larger then me, let alone her. "Here catch, luv" and Tracer through a pulse bomb.

It stuck to my chest, I couldn't get it off. In desperation I took a step back and pushed real hard on it. I fell, right into a box. I broke my back on it, but had to sit and wait for the bomb to stop the pain. I soon woke in respawn.

The team was walking back to the exit of the spawn station. Failure.

 **That's it guys, tell me if you liked it and don't forget to grab your gift bags on the way out. See you around.**


	2. The fun starts now

**Hello guys, I'm back. This I really don't have much to say exept all things exept for the story are not from my brain. Ok, have fun. Sorry for gramical and spelling errors, it's pretty late. God I hope there are none.**

I walked into the apartment complex, it was as if the world was glaring at me. Everyone that knew me was in the OverWatch program, and they all hated me right now.

As I walked to my room, I heard coments like "There's the lover boy." and "Tracer got your toung?" It made me sick. I didn't want to hurl, I guess it's a pride thing. When I got to my door, there was white lettering spray painted "Love struck, inside."

"Damn," was all I could pull my self to mutter. I stepped in quickly. I sat on the edge of the bed, then slumped on my side. My window was open, something I would never do.

In further inspection of the room, I noticed my journal gone, pens missing and my extra speed loaders were gone. Word moves fast, but shit when I lose my mind over a girl, it's faster then lightning.

The sound of a razer hitting the ground, pulled me off the bed. "Alright you mother fucker, step out with your hands up! Leave my stolen stuff on the floor!"

A zip like sound, and a flash of light revealed Tracer in her full battle outfit, with my towel on her head, "Is tha' anyway ta great an old friend, luv?" I looked to her with confusion. "Oh, you want ta know about the towel don't you," That smirk was driving me insane.

"Well I took a quick shower. I would like ta know why there is a shower room if there is a bath in every apartment." Her words passed over me, "The hell are you doing here?" I said with a joking tone to my voice.

"Oh, It's been a while and I thought I would pop in. See my favorite cowboy." She spoke quickly.

"I have many questions, for starters why did you take my stuff?" I took a seat back on the bed.

"Tha' was Reaper, he's pissed about the loss. Don'know why he blames you though, I whipped you good." If only she knew. "Ok, next question. Why did you come into my room to shower?"

"Well here's the story, after the battle today I felt bad about the Pulse Bomb and I thought 'I could follow him home and appoligise' so I popped in real quick, It took you longer then I thought to get up hear so I took a shower. I stepped out got dressed, but then you came in and my hair was still wet so I just waited."

She just talked on and on about the incident, I didn't care, every thing she said made me smile. I didn't see why Widow hated her rambling.

She continued after a breaf silence. "So, everyone is going to a karioke ba' la'er, you in?" I thought about it then finally said yes. She jumped up and Blinked over to me, when she appeared she was hugging me.

"See ya then, luv" Then she was gone.

 **About three hours latter, or 9:00pm**

Friday nights were crazy for all of us. We had weekends off and that meant staying out late drinking was all we wanted to do.

I opened the doors to the bar and was greated with Winstons voice singing Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual" That ape has magic in his loungs. I saw that both teams were seperated by a small division of tables. I went and sat next to JunkRat.

I noticed Tracer across the room, she was flailing franticly trying to get my attention. When she was sure she had it, a small pat on the chair next to her was a very clear sign.

I stood and walked over to (what I like to call it because of the team seperation) the dark side.

When I was in place she reached over and grabbed my hand to further my focuse to her. "I want ya ta sing a song with me! Do ya know Don't stop believing?" She almost choked on her words from exitment.

I knew the song, I even had it on my playlist. The only problem was that I had stage fright, but that face wouldn't let me say no. "Sure I do, let's do it."

I didn't even see Lena leave her seat, and by the time I had noticed her absence, she had already placed the song in. Her skip back was less then elegant.

"We're after Lucio." "What's he doing?" I enquisited. "What is love!" she giggled out.

He was amazingly good, but for a guy that uses music as his weapon, I shouldn't have underestemated him.

When his song faded out, Tracer hit my arm and Blinked on stage. She grabbed two mics and threw me one. After fumbling with the catch, I walked on stage, hands trembling.

The musical number before the lyrical bits was in full swing, but when the words started, we both blurted out at the same time. It was wierd at first but when the "city boy" line struck, she picked it up and from there the parts were synced.

Not to brag but the entire rest of the song was a big hit. When the last note ended, we recived a standing ovation.

Seeing this, Tracer leaped into my arms, I caught her and spun around in a small circle. When I let her return to the ground she was dazed.

We left shortly after some praze and I walked her home. On the way, Lena began to shiver. I lent her my poncho. Damn it was cold.

The door to her hotel was quite fancy. "Nice place," I stated with a glance to the sign "Faulty Towers?"

"Yeah, the whole place is a death trap. Either way, thanks for walking me back. I'll see you in the morning?" she handed me a phone number. "Sure, I'll call you."

As Tracer walked up the steps, she stopped jumped back to me and kissed me. It wasn't filled with passion, but it was proof that she liked me, too. "Night, luv." Then she Blinked away.

She still had my poncho, but I didn't notice the cold. All my dreams were coming true. I soon found myself at my bed.

Before the darkness took me, I muttered. "Good night, darling." and I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Well there it is guys, next chapter out, but don't expect it to be like this always. School is kindof a bitch so this may be a one time quick upload. Leave suggestions, tell me if you like the story and DON'T FORGET THE GIFT BAG! Alot were left from last time. Sorry for ERRORS...again. :(**


	3. Join me to lunch?

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's a Thursday, and some viruse is keeping me from school so I thought I would continue the story. Enjoy!**

I woke to a beeping alarm, the noise was hurting my ears. I slowly sat up on the boxsping, I use just that because it's better for my back.

The memories of the night before crashed down on me suddenly. I jumped up and smashed down on the alarm clock almost breaking it, and that was with my normal hand. I ran to the telephone, it was eight o'clock.

I punched in the number Tracer had given me before our departcher. The wait felt like a life time, but then she answered.

"Lina Oxton's residence, who might you be, luv." That's right, she didn't have my number. "Oh, right. It's McCree, and morning to you." My hand was shaking, not sure why.

"Hey! How ya doing." her voice was extited, I relaxed a little. "Fine, and from the sound of it, you seem well." she responded with a giggle.

"Uh... Tracer, would you... uh would you like to... go out with me today in about an hour or two." That's right, I just went for it. "Sure," She didn't hesitate, "better make it three hours, I have to get all dolled up first!"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at eleven." so many things were flooding my mind at once. She left with a quick bye.

"What do I need to do before I leave." I ran to the restroom. I almost slid on the tile when I stopped to see the wall mirror.

I started searching ever feature in my face to see if everything was ok. My beard was getting alittle long. The electric razer was already plugged in, I cut back the stiff hair untill it was at it's normal length.

The sink was full of small shavings. I turned on the sink, let the hot water wash away all the evidence, then cupped some water with my hands, and cleaned my face.

I hopped into the shower, cold as all hell. I jumped out and dried off quickly. I grabbed one of my repetitive outfits out of the closite.

"Ready to go." The words left me quickly. I looked to the clock, Two hours and eleven minutes. I sat on the small chair in the corner, and waited.

 **11:00am**

The door to the building was nearly torn off, I blasted outside at a full sprint. She was waiting outside out side of her building just a block down the road, and I started running faster.

Tracer looked at me and giggled, I was about three feet away and I stopped. The best part about being a hero is that you don't get fatigued, not as fast as you would think anyway.

"Hello, luv." she had a grin from ear to ear. "Hi darling, ready to go?" I was smiling right along with her. "Yeah, le's go!" We started walking.

We came up to a small family owned cafe. The name wasn't displayed anywere but I had tried it before. I would give it a three out of five.

A young man showed us to a small table in the corner, a nice secluded spot. I pulled out a chair, letting Tracer sit first, I then found my own and pulled into the table.

Something you should know about heros. All the energy we exert each day requires us to eat, drink and sleep, a lot. So when Tracer was given a menu she ordered one baked potato and two bowls of chicken soup. I just got a small sandwich.

I wasn't hungry, too nervous to even think. The girl of my dreams, seated infront of me, looking into my eyes telling me about her collage years. I caught every word. Her voice put me into a trance.

My mind started to drift from her ramblings, instead focused on her face. She was laughing. I was pulled from my dream. "What's so funny?" I inquisited. "I's just...the way ya look at me, the way ya always have." she was quickly shut down by the young man from before.

He slowly put the plates down infront of us and walked away, I thanked him and went back to Lena. "Always have? I'm afraid you've lost me."

"You have always looked at me with googly eyes, luv." Her words stabbed me in the heart, the embarrassment was clearly writen on my face. "But," she leaned closer "You were to distracted ta notice I was doing the same."

I looked up from my plate. I was greated with Tracer's face right infront of mine, she was practicly ontop of the table. She kept, slowly, creeping closer to me.

Our lips were milimeters apart, magic filled the air.

"There you guys are." Winston yelled from the now open door. Tracer pulled away, almost taking the table with her. She looked to the ape with anger, "DAMMIT WINSTON!"

"Sorry to interviene but we have a big problem on our hands." as his words flew from his mouth I began to stand out of my seat. "What's wrong!"

I grabbed a twenty out of my pocket and slammed it on the table. Tracer started running for the door, I followed close behind.

The door was pushed open quickly. Tracer sighed. The light blinded me for a second, but my vision was returned in a timely manner. There was a party of ten OverWatch members out side with little firecrakcers and party hats.

Torbjorn shouted "Ah, the two love birds, looks like McCree finally got himself a pair of balls.

Everyone laughed, exepted for the 'love birds'. I looked to Lena and asked for the time. "I don't have my watch... Oh, the clocktower is over there." I heard bells of the building go off. I looked over to it. Tweleve.

I looked to the partyers. A devilish smile formed on my features.

"It's high noon."

 **So guys there's the new chapter. I you liked it then tell me about it, the same goes for ideas and criticisms. Have a good day, or night. Bye!**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back. This time I will go into some backstory, the time line I'm using is this website. r/Overwatch/comments/3vjru3/overwatch_timeline/** **If you want to check it out then go for it but otherwise, just enjoy.**

My main ability, the High Noon, was one thing that took a lot of stress to develop. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

(flashback) It was cold in the Practice Range facility, I couldn't feel my arms. This was when they were trying to test the new recruits abilities before they were assigned to Overwatch. I was just pulled from the gang and given a small chance of passing.

This was before my accident where I lost my arm, its also when I gained the need for a permanent breathing mechanism (look closely at that breast plate, those tubes aren't for decoration).

A group of seemingly average people were lined up in order of last name, I was at the end. The name of each individual were lost on me, do to the fact that one of our instructors was (pre-accident) Tracer. I was infatuated the second I saw her face.

The Captain rank officer that was explaining the morals of Overwatch and what it stood for stepped aside after calling roll, which I was called numerous times due to my lack of concentration, to allow Tracer to talk to us. "Hello new recruits, I am Lena Oxton and this is your first day of training," She was attempting to sound as non-British as possible.

I new how to shoot in a straight line to hit a target more the 60 plus yards away, and I new basic combat strategies and maneuvers. I really didn't need to be there, but I was stuck because I had no immediate abilities that would put me in the ranks of the higher ups.

The lessons that were given to us were slow and arduous. The only time I was paying the slightest attention is when tracer was speaking. The last subject just happened to be the prototype weapons including; tracer's pulse bomb, a flash bang, many types of self operating turrets, and a new form of hammer for the big man himself, Reinhardt.(this was also taught by Lena) It also had an odd spike at the end for gabbing.

We were all allowed to touch anything on the table, but Tracer warned us to be cautious around the hammer and her pulse bomb. They were the main weapons for two of Overwatch's finest.

One of the women in the group had to catch the flash bang, it went off allowing one of the guys to reveal himself as a spy. What he didn't count on though was the small group that stood up to him, which were me two others from the group and Tracer.

He was cornered by the table on the far end near the railing. He quickly reached for the pulse bomb and some other small turrets. He saw that his only chance was to fight back, he grabbed the bomb and flipped the table.

The "protesters" were then dwindled to two because the other recruits backed away. It was Tracer to my left and the spy in front of us, a good 6 feet away. He screamed something in Russian and through the pulse bomb at Lena, not forgetting to activate it.

It hurled through air, like a majestic bird. My reflexes kicked in, the beginning of my transformation from nobody to a hero.

I didn't want this lovely young lady to meet her fate to her own weapons, so I did what anyone else would have done. I reached out with my left hand to grab it.

I managed to lunge forward, my feet leaving the metal floor. I caught it then stumbled to the ground, pulling of one of my now known tactical rolls. I stood to my feet with a smile and attempted to through the pulsating disk-like object, but it didn't leave my hand.

I then remembered that the bomb was a sticky grenade used to cripple the enemies. It only took seconds to explode, in which the spy jumped the railing and began his final run into the snow covered rocks that lay at the bottom and me scuffling back to the railing trying to pry the explosive off.

I can only imagine my face, painted with true horror. I bumped into the top rail behind me and had to use my right hand to steady myself. The bomb then went off, blasting me through the protective barrier and 12 feet to the snowy rocks bellow.

I felt the cold wind through my hair, I watched my hat float in front of me. I was in a state of shock. All things moved slowly and I had no feeling. I felt as if nothing were wrong and I would be at the foot of my fellow newcomers when I hit the ground.

A voice pulled me to reality. Tracer's scream cut through the air and pierced my ears, "JESSE!"

When my back contacted with the rocks, a sharp pain shot through my body. I could smell the burning poncho and I could feel the burn that emanated above my left elbow. I slid, I would get caught on things at times which allowed me to see certain clips from the area around me.

Tracers crying face, then some rock and snow, again to Tracer but I was to far away to make out her face, and then there was the spy collapsed in the snow and there he would stay. I felt another sharp pain in my chest.

I looked down, there I saw the hammers handle bloodied. It had stuck in the rocks just at the end of a small drop off. I was moving fast enough to impale me. I looked over the snowy plain, The spy's body was lost in the snow, and the creep would die there.

Lena was soon over me, she was crying still. "How could this happen on my first watch, and especially to a newbie." I looked at her and said "I..I...I'm sssoo...cold." I looked to the sun as she slowly wrapped me in my green poncho.

As I stared at the sun, I could feel a warmth stir within me. I felt as though the sun was starring back. My eyes and face began to burn, then my chest and then my arm. It spread to my feet. Lena let out a small yelp and sat back.

I passed out.

I woke to a bright light and a cold bed on my back. "Oh God. What a horrible nightmare. Wait," I halted my words as I struggled against restraints, "I can't move. I can't move!" A doctor loomed over me and attempted to calm me.

"Please, McCree. You mustn't move." I then heard another. "Please Jesse. Let Mercy do what she needs to." Lena's voice was a beckon of light in the dark. I began to settle and no longer fought the restraints.

I felt every bit of the operation, Mercy tore into my chest and then my left arm, what was left anyway. The bomb disintegrated my hand and forearm. It managed to reach above the elbow. The hammer pierced my lung and ripped open my heart.

I walked out of that room three months later with a robotic arm and a full chest armor piece that helped my lung and heart function. I would never be the same man after that.

Tracer stayed in that room next to my bed that whole time. We became friends and at times it would get weird. When I had to change out temporary power supplies for my chest, she would have to mount the bed and hold the plates together because if the moved then I would die.

She eventually told me what happened after I blacked out. "You started to glow luv, like, actually radiate light. The handle on that prototype was melted and ya didn't get burned from the molten steel. I want to see ya do it again!"

The training to harness this power started only two weeks after leaving the inferiority. She helped me control this new ability. I slowly learned that it helped me focus, it also heightened my reflexes to inhuman limits. I was then known as Billy the kid, Clint Eastwood, The man with no name, and Dirty Harry. The last one really doesn't fit but Lena was running out of names.

When I was finally emitted to Blackwatch, Tracer game me a present. It was a new poncho, it was red with yellow stripes in a crossing pattern. There were triangles on it to, from the Overwatch full word logo. She apparently made it herself.

Ever sense then I was in love with Lena, I would try to talk to her as much as I could. Until the flight that would take her. I fell into a state of depression, over a fifteen year period I slowly hardened until I was an uncaring monster that would kill if I thought it was a good time.

Winston was the only person that I told about my feelings. He was the first person to tell me that Lena had finally been restored to her former self.

We met for the first time in private, in which she called me the High Plains Drifter. That night and many more opportunities to better my self, brought me back to that good guy attitude just with more experience and a more stern out look then before.

That brings me to the aftermath of the fight in Kings Row. Mercy yelled on and on about how we should be more respectful of her healing and to start acting like civilized humans. Winston took offense.

2 pm and the whole team was bloody, and finally I was able to truly relax.

 **Well I hoped you all enjoyed, if you have suggestions then I would love to hear them. Any helpful criticism is appreciated. I will try to post more regularly so come on back if you want to see more.**


End file.
